Un petit moment
by TwoSiblWriting
Summary: OS HPDM : Ça avait été un bref moment, quelques heures volées au sablier, où ils avaient appris à s'aimer… Au cœur de la guerre dans cette chambre, le temps semblait s'arrêter et il n' avait plus qu'eux. Et soudain, peu important l'avenir, tant qu'ils étaient ensembles.


_**Titre**_ _ **: Un petit moment**_

 _ **Auteur**_ _ **: Kiara**_

 _ **Date**_ _ **: 23/03/2017**_

 _ **Type**_ _ **: OS, HPDM bien que ce ne soit jamais clairement dit**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: Pour JK Rowling, et ma petite-sœur**_

 _ **Résumé**_ _ **: Ça avait été un bref moment, quelques heures volées au sablier, où ils avaient appris à s'aimer…**_

Un petit moment

Ça avait été un bref moment.

Quelques heures volées au sablier.

Le temps d'une cigarette.

Du murmure d'un prénom.

D'une étreinte.

D'un battement de cœur.

Fugace.

Ephémère.

Pas grand chose, pas beaucoup d'efforts, pas vraiment de suite envisageable.

Juste... ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Pour avancer, pour trouver la force de lutter, pour gagner. Pour ne pas se perdre et se sentir aimé quelques minutes au milieu du chaos. Un petit moment de bonheur paisible dans leur cocon alors que dehors c'était la tempête, l'apocalypse, la fin du monde.

Juste une manière de ne pas oublier comment sourire, comment fermer les yeux et se laisser aller, comment c'était _avant_.

Pas de promesses ou alors des promesses sans importance, ces quelques promesses qu'ils seraient sûrs de tenir. Deux trois confidences murmurées s'élevaient parfois au dessus de la fumée de leurs cigarettes. Un cœur abimé mit à nu, dévoilé, chuchoté. Une main chaude dans sa jumelle en une étreinte silencieuse mais réconfortante. Deux cœurs qui battent au même rythme, au rythme des secondes qui s'écoulent, de leur _présent_ qui leur échappe, de leurs souvenirs du _passé_ qui s'éloignent, de _demain_ qui s'approche trop vite.

S'ils fermaient les yeux assez fort alors l'espace de quelques secondes dérobées, ils pouvaient s'envoler. S'élever au dessus des nuages, au dessus des hommes, au dessus de la _réalité_ , au dessus de la fumée de leurs cigarettes, de leurs promesses, de cette petite chambre trop chauffée.

Ils aimaient se regarder et se perdre dans le regard de l'autre. Se noyer dans les reflets qui brulaient à l'intérieur. Se laisser dévoré, entrainé, dans les profondeurs des abysses.

Juste le temps d'un instant.

S'aimer.

Un peu trop fort.

Un peu trop vite.

Un peu trop tendrement.

Un peu trop impatiemment.

Beaucoup trop désespérément.

Une main chaude, un regard doux, une langue taquine, un sourire amusé, une peau moite, un corps en sueur.

Une promesse. Des doigts enlacés. Deux souffles fusionnés. Deux pupilles dilatées. Un long gémissement. Un baisé aérien.

Un repas dévoré. Une douche brulante. Une couverture douce. Une chemise arrachée.

Et deux cœurs qui battent, qui battent, qui battent en une prière silencieuse qui sanglote _aime-moi_...

Le temps de trois mots. Trois mots chuchotés, pleurés, criés, jurés, maudits, souhaités, crachés, passionnés. Trois mots dans le calme, dans la colère, dans les larmes, dans la terreur, dans la tendresse, dans la jalousie, dans les regrets.

Des excuses, beaucoup.

Des histoires, un peu.

Le temps d'une seconde, d'une minute, d'une heure, d'un jour, ils s'aiment. Juste assez pour ne pas être dévoré dans la guerre, pour trouver la force de lutter, pour sécher ses larmes. Un peu maladroitement, avec hésitation, un peu trop fortement. C'était leur manière d'envoyer bouler le monde, de contrôler leur vie, de s'évader, de se révolter. Ils s'aimaient effrontément, insolemment, arrogamment. Montrant leur majeur à ceux qui n'étaient pas contents, qui trouvaient ça déplacé ou stupide, qui pensaient que ce n'était pas le moment. S'aimant fièrement, inéluctablement.

Cette chambre était leur petit paradis à eux. Leur maison. Leur _chez-eux_. Leur cachette du temps, du monde, des gens, de l'extérieur.

Un _je t'aime_ qui demandait s'ils se reverraient demain. S'ils pourraient s'aimer un jour de plus. S'enlacer une dernière fois. S'échapper un énième moment.

Ça avait été un bref moment.

Au moment le plus surprenant, le plus mal-tombé, le plus dur, ils avaient appris à s'aimer envers et contre tout. À se laisser envahir par la tendresse, la joie et l'amour au milieu du désespoir, du sang et de la mort.

Ce jour là ils se tenaient par la main et se dressaient le dos bien droit - fiers, puissants, unis - alors que pleuvaient les sorts et les corps. Ils avaient quitté ce cocon de chaleur en sachant que ce serait la dernière fois. Ils s'étaient aimés sans regrets.

Ensemble.

Ils ont vaincu ensemble, ils sont tombés ensemble, ils sont partis ensemble. Il a suffi de quelques secondes volées au sablier. Le temps d'une cigarette. Du murmure d'un prénom. D'une étreinte. D'un battement de cœur. Un instant fugace, pour que tout bascule, pour qu'ils s'envolent au dessus des nuages, au dessus des hommes, au dessus de la _réalité_ , au dessus de la fumée de leurs cigarettes, de leurs promesses, de cette petite chambre trop chauffée.

Sur leurs lèvres, ce sourire qu'ils n'offraient qu'à l'autre.

En espérant que vous avez aimé ! Un petit commentaire ?

—Kiara.


End file.
